Spotlights
by BaybiiLexii
Summary: A dream she never thought she could have, is suddenly coming true. To sing, dance and fall in love are all jumbled up in one. But can she tell one from the other? Or is it that she has trouble doing all? NxM The Academy is Calling!
1. Chapter 1

**My New story - Dance Romance**

"You-chan, Come down for breakfast." Shouted Mikan Sakura from the kitchen downstairs. Her heart hammered as she looked at a leaflet in front of her. Her eyes travelled back and forth and her eyes held excitement and longing._ Lightfield park Dance accademy _was holding auditions on the following Staurday. Then she remembered her life. There was absolutely no way she could afford it, and what about her brother Youichi? She could'nt just leave him all alone and it would pain her to leave him just for a couple of days. He was her only family she had left and the most precious thing she had in her life. she set the leaflet down on the kitchen table and went back to making pancakes. She put whipcream and extra straberries on Youichi's and settled for a pancake with sugar and lemon for herself instead.

"Ohayo nee-chan." Came a sleepy voice from behind her. Youichi sat down and the table and dug into his pancake.

"Sleep well." she said sitting down beside him. She grinned and his cute, tired face and his ruffled, silver hair. He nodded, whipped cream plastered around his mouth.

"Mmm.. this is good." He said, not stopping once as he ate the pancake.

"Anything special on today at school?" Said Mikan cheerfully.

"Not really. I keep getting stalked by these fan girls." he said nonchantly like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"No wonder, you're getting very handsome you-chan." said Mikan giggling.

"Whatever..._Then why isn't she noticing?_" He whispered, thinking back to the new girl in his class.

"You-chan! You like someone!" Exclaimed Mikan, and proved herself right when she saw little brother blush lightly.

"No..." He said unconvincingly.

"Don't you hide it from me! What's her name?" said Mikan interested that her brother actually liked a girl.

"Not telling."

"So there is someone, eh!" Said Mikan slyly.

"...."

"Come on you-chan, I won't tell." Youichi looked at his sister and smiled a little. She was always there to lighten the mood. Her cheerfulness had always been there for Youichi even through the difficult times they had been experiencing lately.

"Aoi." He said shyly

"He he, Well with your looks she'll fall for you easily."

"....Nah. She'll want someone rich like...Justin." He said showing his disliking for the boy by narrowing his eyes.

"Mmm, I never really liked that boy. Too full of himself." Said Mikan thoughtfully. "You know not all girls like rich guys, they like whats on the inside. I'm sorry we aren't...wealthy."

"No! I mean, no. I don't need to be wealthy. I like things how they are now." He said immidietly regretting his words before. Mikan had always tried to do her best for them both and scrape up enough money. They were living on there own, kinda in secret, not wanting to go to an orphanage or worse be seperated. Mikan had taken up a job at the cafe around the corner aswell as working in a club on the weekend. Youichi knew she hated it because of what some guys did to her (Slapping her butt, Flirting, making her sit on their lap.) She always had to pretend to smile and take it in, when on the inside she longed to quit. Youichi knew she loved to dance and sing just like him, and She was amazing when she did. She could be light and elegant when she was dancing ballet and hip and cool when street dancing. Her Voice was Awsome too, melody after melody streaming out of her mouth and settling angelicly around her. Her looks and grades were great too and Youichi worried about her getting a boyfried soon. She was 16 and he was only 11, what If she forgot about him. He knew she never would but there was something at the back of his mind that always felt pain for his sister, She deserved a better life...

"Finished?" Said Mikan interupting his thoughts.

"Mmm..." He said sitting back. She lifted the plates and brought them to the sink to wash up.

"What's this?" Said Youichi. She turned and saw him holding up the leaflet. She saw him studying the leaflet.

"N-nothing..." She said.

"You should go!" he said looking at the leaflet in Awe.

"You-chan, I..I don't have the money and I can't leave you."

"Nee-chan, It's your dream! And look there's a scholorship you can Audition for! Go for it." He said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I can't leave you and I won't leave you." She said firmly

"But This your chance, nee-chan, You get a dorm room and loads of other stuff."

"Only if you come with me." She said

"Nee-chan. Would I be able too?" He said

"I'll ask. If they won't let you stay with me I'll refuse!" She replied studying the leaflet again.

"It's this saturday. Can I come with you..."

"Yeh, you may have to audition too."

"oh..." He looked disapointed

"You-chan Youre an amazing Dancer! Better than me--"

"No I'm no way as good as you."

"Okay ballet obviously not, but streetdancing.... you're ace."

"Hmm..."

"We'll go practice tonight if you want?"

"Really? At the Club?" His head rose to look at her eagerly.

"Yeh."

-------------------------------------------

"Boss, I-I'll er... Clean up extra tonight if you want?" Said Mikan, Persuading her boss so she could practice her dance audition tonight. Her boss was pretty stupid, not even noticing Mikan had her dance gear on. Her Brunette, curly hair flowed gently and silkily down her back like water. She was dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a red vesttop.

"Really? Okay. I'll add an extra tip onto your pay as you've been working hard this week."

"Really? Aligatou!" She said Happily. Her boss handed her the keys to the club. It was a friday night and Mikan had been here for extra hours. It had closed at 6 PM because of the reconstruction to left part of the club. Her Boss waved to her and exited the Club.

"You-chan you can come out now." Youichi stood up from behind some stacks of chairs. He was holding an Old CD player in his hand and a couple of CDs in the other. They set it up and Youichi decided that Mikan should go first since it was her audition.

She took her place in the middle of the floor. Not noticing that someone else other than Youichi was watching her.

_Hey girl you're comin' with me, your comin' with me.  
Hey girl you're comin' with me, your comin' with me.  
Hey girl you're comin' with me, your comin' with me.  
Hey girl you're comin, ' come on..._

She Started off with simple moves moving in time to the beat. Piruetting Slowly but snapping her leg down in a quick but cool movement. She bounced once and twirled then continued with short simple moves. Youichi watched in Awe as his sister perfored an awesome routine.  
_  
Talk to me girl, Let me tell you girl.  
Got you stuck on my elevator.  
Get it up. On my ehh o ehh oh._

She flipped backwards and continued. Her heart pounded with excitement. She sparkled as she danced, her hair flying. She did another flip, and more twirls. Her moves got more complicated and quicker.

_Hey  
My first flo stopped a gold diggin' woman  
Money cash flow all big faced hundreds  
Stuntin' on the pole got them d-boys running  
Shorty got both broke can't see what's comin'  
Wear them apple bottoms, wear them apple bottoms honey  
Dolce and Gabbana and she get it from her mommy  
Louis bags, rich, Gucci, Fendi and Armani  
See the carrots on her wrist now she pimps Bugs Bunny  
Used to date Kanye now she want me  
While I got my juice wanna take my OJ  
It ain't her birthday but her name on the cake  
If I ever play for booty grade A_

Suddenly she felt someone's hands on her waist she turned around quickly. There was a guy, a really handsome guy. And... he could dance. Amazingly. Her heart rate shot up even higher but she didn't stop dancing. He noticed this and danced with her. They walked together a few steps and begun a copy cat motion. The guy would dance a few steps and freeze then Mikan would mimic them perfectly. He seemed suprised that she could keep up.

_Got you stuck on my  
On my elevator  
Get it up, on my elevator  
Check it out!_

_My First floor, stuck on the gold digger  
Second floor, stuck on the dime piece  
Third floor, stuck on the hood rat  
Fourth floor, freak it I don't know cuz.  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ehh o ehh oh_

He smirked slightly and begun to complicated flips. He looked at her cockily and she smiled. She copied the flips perfectly. He looked at her, interest in his eyes.

_She got her nails did, she got her hair did  
She got a Gucci bag, her brand new outfit  
Stuck on my elevator, she on the second floor  
Now I want you to break it down, DJ turn it up some more  
Hey, dime piece girl; True Religion, Ed Hardy  
Little mama twerk that top model body  
South Beach piece on the back of that Ducati  
I'll bet you that brand new Ferrari_

_Got you stuck on my  
On my elevator  
Get it up, on my elevator  
Check it out!_

_First floor, stuck on the gold digger  
Second floor, stuck on the dime piece  
Third floor, stuck on the hood rat  
Fourth floor, freak it I don't know, cuz...  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ehh o ehh oh_

They swaped over so it was Mikan's turn to start. She smiled and challenged him with a back hand into splits. SPLITS! But Natsume did it carefully. Her smile widened. She begun to test Natsume like he had tested her.

_My third floor stuck on the hood rat charm  
Cut, take boy Hollyhood action  
Short tennis skirt, now she got me in the zone  
Tattoo type, bump the low ring tone  
Bending Ghetto booty, playing the ghetto booty on her.  
Roll up machilles don't smoke arizona  
One night stand one night with the clan  
One night, one time broke her off 10 grand.  
Project all the way gutta all day  
Pure on cuts steady walk with the shake  
Shorty don't fake she'll put it in your face  
Three stories while them hood rats beg_

_Got you stuck on my  
On my elevator  
Get it up, on my elevator  
Check it out!_

He had proven to be a better dancer that her, but it came quite close. They circuled eachother at the same time looking into each others eyes. His were Crimson red, a gorgeus colour. His hair was raven black and he was wearing a dance kit like hers, sweatpants and a vesttop - but a man one ;]

_First floor, stuck on the gold digger  
Second floor, stuck on the dime piece  
Third floor, stuck on the hood rat  
Fourth floor, freak it I don't know, cause...  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
(This girl is)She's stuck on my ehh o ehh oh_

They stopped circuling each other.

He stared intently at her "Who are you?" His voice was velvety.

"Mikan" She anwered looking into his eyes

"Natsume." He said back. "Nice dancing."

"Thanks."

**Oh la la!!! I Know! I've written a New Story! I haven't updated my other stories yet, sorry I'm really sorry, but any new people reading this please read my others. I thought this story up over the holidays and after watching camp rock.**

**any way..... Hope you like it and REVIEW!**

**Please no Flames!**

**BaybiiLexii  
**


	2. Youichi, Hotaru & Life

"Nee-chan!" Mikan's senses were awakened when she heard Youichi call. She stepped back a little from this 'Natsume'.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Said Natsume. He looked at her with an interested expression.

"Mmm." She said and nodded. Youichi walked up to Mikan and whispered in her ear,"Who is he?"

"Dunno..." She replied looking at Natsume over her shoulder "I've never seen him before. Anyway it's your go now." Youichi looked over at the guy and sighed. _I guess it can't be helped. _That guy reminded him of him. His face was held of emotions. He sat there just watching them, not really staring but not glancing either. Youichi made his was onto the floor and looked boredly at the cieling.

*Tempo has reached critical level*  
*Tempo has reached critical level*

Huh... bounce... ooh I like you... bounce...

C'mere girl, c'mere girlz, c'mere girl, bounce  
C'mere girl, c'mere girlz, c'mere girl, bounce  
C'mere girl, c'mere girlz, c'mere girl, bounce  
C'mere girl, c'mere girl, let me talk to you

[Verse 1 - Timbaland]  
Let me see them big titties, don't act saddity you ain't pretty  
Break bread if you wanna get wit' me, all I wanna do is dig off in them kidneys  
Tell ya boyfriend he better mind his business, 'fore he end up in the trunk of my Bentley  
I am still a boss, he can't hit me, he ain't got enough paper to deal wit' me  
Baby girl wanna two step wit' me, turn around rub ya ass up against me  
Whoa, lil' mama done got tipsy, and then tonight, tomorrow you're history  
All you haters wit' that hoe sh*t miss me, I stay strapped security don't frisk me  
Set it off 'til this muthafu*ka empty, I turn around do the same sh*t next week  
Come on

[Chorus] - Timbaland & (Justin Timberlake)  
Bounce (like yo' ass had the hiccups)  
Bounce (like we was ridin' in my pick-up)  
Bounce (why you lookin' so sad? baby girl you need to cheer up)  
Bounce (I got the remedy, it's you on me and me on you  
And you on me and me on you and you on her  
Then her on me and her on you and y'all on me  
Then me on y'all and y'all on me

Menage a trois, menage a tr-uh-uh)

[Verse 2 - Dr. Dre]  
OOH! There she go, just what the Doc's been lookin' fo'  
She just what I need, black and Chinese like Sum Yung Ho  
I got a bungalow, we can dissappear for a week or so (yeah)  
I got a steady young flow, super bowl wit' it like I'm Dungy yo (oh)  
Yes, congratulations, you won a millionaire invitation  
Sorry I'm so demandin', but save the dancin', for back at the mansion and  
Ain't, this money handsome? Ain't, that a panty anthem?  
I kill me, just like you, from the back you'll see

[Chorus] - Timbaland & (Justin Timberlake)

[Verse 3 - Missy Elliott]  
Hold up! Hell naw! Like Britney Spears I wear no draws  
In the club I drink it up, gulp gulp drink it up  
Got Patron sippin' in my cup, that's ya man I bet I can make him look  
When he see the jugs he wanna rush and get a quick touch of the big ol' butt  
Mmhmm big ol' butt, thick legs, big ol' jugs, legs stick like rims on the truck  
Take him to the crib, yep, we gon' fu*k, you can call me a freak I like to get buck  
I don't have to do much to make you get it up  
Some young hoe she worth two dollars, I'm worth more dollars that make a beauty parlors  
I pop collars, c-c-c-collars, I don't buy shots I only buy the bottles  
Only rich girls we only buy the bottles  
Like a porn star I'm best when I swallow

[Chorus] - Timbaland & (Justin Timberlake)

His moves flashed one by one using the most complicated moves with snappy jumps and he finished in the splits. The music ended, and He stood up and looked boredly at the floor. _Youichi will always be Youichi_ thought Mikan. She Beamed at him and Hugged him tightly.

"That was Awesome, You-chan." Cried Mikan, as Youichi struggled to get out of her bone-crushing hug.

"Hn." He said looking unabashed. He went over to his school bag lying forgotten on his chair and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Hey, kid." Said Natsume "You're good." He looked him in the eye, stating it like a fact.

"Thanks." Said Youichi, his lips twitched up into a half, chuffed smirk. They continued to practice for 1 hour, Natsume watching them all the way. You could tell he was impressed but he didn't say anything while they rehersed. He finally spoke when they were packing up.

"What is this all for." He questioned.

"Nee-chan. She needs to get into Lightfield park academy for performing arts." said Youichi. Natsume's head shot up quickly.

"Its a small chance I'll get through." Said Mikan. "And If they don't let my brother in, I'm not going-"

"She's going for a scholarship because we.... don't have the money." Youichi looked as if he could kick himself for saying that. Mikan was going to start worrying again. Mikan looked a bit ashamed and walked away quickly to pack up her bag.

"You'll get it easy." Said Natsume, smirking a little like he knew something she didn't. "And when you've got it come find me, I'll be in the dancing department and Singing." And with that he winked at her and exited. Mikan's mouth dropped open.

"H-H-He Was F-from the S-School!" She said.

"And he complimented you." Said Youichi sneakily. He liked this guy, he suited his sister. None of the other guys would do for her. Youichi mostly scared them off. He may be an 11year old but he was quite....Scary when he was mad. If a guy unworthy of her put his arm around her or gave her presents he'd glare at them till they'd vanish into an oblivion. They walked out together, Mikan craning her neck to see whether the guy was still there, but he'd gone. They got home safely and went straight to bed.

---------------------------------

"Nee, Hotaru!" Said Mikan excitedly

"What is it Baka?" Said Hotaru. Hotaru was her Best friend ever since.... well ever! They'd been inseparable for since the begining of time. She was just as tall as Mikan, Her hair was short and a very dark purple. Her eyes were like Amethyst stones, her complexion was pale. She was just as gorgeous as Mikan but, like Mikan, would never admit it. She was very protective of mikan, noone would ever try to get close to Mikan without the consent of The Great Hotaru Imai!

"I heard your going to lightfield academy!" Said Mikan excitedly. Hotaru was a wonderful Ballet dancer. Her moves were precise and elegant. Mikan and her had gone to ballet classes when they were little, that was before Mikan's parents had died. Hotaru was the best in the class at Ballet.

"Mmmm." She looked at Mikan and grimaced. She desperatly wanted Mikan to go aswell. "Mikan. I'll pay for you, so you can go too."

"No. Hotaru, I don't want you to pay for me. It would be worthless-" She began.

"Mikan, you're brilliant at dancing!" Said Hotaru exasperatedly. "I want you to go too." Her voice was commanding.

"Hotaru..." Mikan was touched, she went over and hugged her best friend. "I'm trying for a scholarship because thats the only way I'll get in.... it's a small chance I'll get in anyway..."

"No, you'll get it for sure."

"No I won't."

"Yes, you will!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"N--"

"YES! And if you don't you owe me $30." said Hotaru. Mikan grinned, her hotaru was always the same.

The day dragged on by. Mikan had trouble concentrating during classes as her mind fixated on her favourite subject, dancing. After a couple of shouting matches with her most hated teacher, Mr Prescott, she decided she really must try harded. Even though her grades were perfect.

"I'll try hard every day to get in, Hota-chan!" Said Mikan happily as she skipped down the road towards her house, with Hotaru by her side.

"I wish you'd come and live with us." Said Hotaru a frown appearing on her forehead. "You and Youichi don't deserve to live down in that...place."

"I'd just be a burden to you..." said Mikan. Her mouth formed a smile when she saw Youichi at the end of the road....with a girl!


	3. Aoi, Auditioning and Advice

**LOL! I Am sooo lazy! I've been at home all day. Yes yes... I am a slob. Anyway here is the next chapter....**

"Youichi!" Said Mikan loudly waving frantically at him. Youichi turned his head slowly looking at them from the corner of his eye. The girl next to him cocked her head to the side and looked at them too. She smiled happily at them and waved at them.

"Hey nee-chan." Said Youichi, definite coolness in his voice as he was to impress the girl. "Good day?"

"Mmm!" She nodded happily, and looked at the girl behind youichi. "Who's this?" She smirked a little as youichi blushed a little.

"This is Aoi...." He said and he gestured towards the girl. She was very cute! Her heart shaped face was perfect complexion wise, her hair was completely black. She had beautiful red eyes and a great figure. She smiled warmly at them, with perfect teeth. (I want those!!!)

"Hi." She said Shyly.

"Hiya Aoi-chan! I'm Mikan, Youichi's sister."

"Oh! Aren't you auditioning for lightfield dance academy tommorow? Youichi says you dance beautifully." Said Aoi. Youichi blushed lightly.

"Yeah I am, but I don't dance that well...." She began

"She's only being modest. I'm Hotaru Imai by the way." Said Hotaru smiling a little at the girl, she then looked at youichi with money signs in her eyes...Youichi backed away.

"My brother goes to lightfield. I will too this summer, it's my first time." said Aoi.

"Me & Youichi are gonna try to get in." Said Mikan "So are brother and sister aloud to audition together?"

"Yes, they share a dorm too. My brothers such a pig, but he's quite nice when you get to know him."

"Youichi's great at housework. He's always offering to help me but I don't want him to waste his freetime tidying." Said Mikan, casting a sneaky glance at Youichi showing him she was trying to make him look good infront of Aoi.

"Really?!" Said Aoi her eyes full of Admiration. Youichi nodded modestly. "I Always think guys who help around the house are so much better. At least you wouldn't have to be working 24/7 with a guy like that." She smiled at youichi who blushed a little and smiled back.

"Hehehe..." came a evil voice from beside mikan. Hotaru whipped out her camera and began to take shots of Youichi blushing.

"Hotaru!" said Mikan, but she couldn't help grinning.

"Well, I've got to go. It was nice meeting you all!" She said and grinned cheerfully at them before running and waving back at them.

"Omg! SHE IS SO CUTE!" Said an Over Hyper Mikan! "I Totally Love HER!" Youichi smiled a little.

"Youichi you love her, right." Said Hotaru stating the facts.

"N-No..."

"Awww, he's blushing." Youichi turned away blushing furiously.

"I've got homework to do..." He said running down the street. Mikan turned around smiling apologetically at Hotaru.

"Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow okay." And she waved at her friend while running to catch up with her brother.

---------------------------------------------------

"Dinner!" Called Mikans Clear voice through the house.

"What is it?" Came Youichi's voice. He wouldn't care what it was anyway, he loved everything she made.

"Pizza with extra cheese." She said smiling warmly. "Got any further with homework?"

"Finished." He said staring at his plate.

"Anything..... wrong?"

"No...." His voice was small.

"You-chan... is it Aoi-chan?" He looked away. "She's very sweet, you can tell she likes you very much."

"Mmm." Said Youichi. "Really?"

"Totally."

"Yeah."

"And....YOU'LL BE WITH HER ALL SUMMER WHEN YOU GET IN!" She said her voice high and loud. Youichi looked at her and smiled a little.

"You mean when you get in." he said and she grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Kakoi!" Exclaimed Mikan after seeing the huge building infront of her that was lightfield dance academy. "It's better than the pictures."

She raced through the doors, Youichi by her side. Today she was wearing a Blue Vest top that showed off her fine curves with white trackies. Youichi had a t-shirt that said SPIRIT on and some loose pants. They entered the Auditorium and seated themselves behind many others, the room was almost packed with people. A lot were flicking there hair and turning their noses up at some people then stetching by the walls, trying to be impressive. Mikan sat looking at her leaflet again, then casting a worried glance at the stage in front of her. She looked up when a girl sat next to her, namely Hotaru.

"Hi, Mikan. Have they started yet?"

"No. I'm getting more nervous by the millisecond." said Mikan. A voice behind her called in a snotty nasal voice.

"People who are nervous really shouldn't be here. Nerves is something idiotic people have." Said a girl with dyed blonde hair. You could say she was pretty, but she scrunched up her face horribly and her skin was pale and blotchy. Her hair was sooo poofy it looked like it had just exploded. Her eyes shone bright blue, she batted her eyelashes to look innocent.

"Well your getting on my Nerves." Said Hotaru, turning slightly to eye them coldly. They glared at Mikan and Hotaru and stalked off, tripping over their high heels.

Mikan and Hotaru glanced at each other and smiled.

**"Attention! Can the following people please proceed to the Class rooms downstairs. Genshi Kiara, Portou Lili, Honda Maki, Macka Sumi, Tsukishima Airi, Shouda Sumire." **Some people in the room got up and proceeded downstairs. Hotaru and Mikan sat nervously (Youichi was cool about it) waiting for their turn, finally it was Hotaru. She exited Gracefully and didn't come back.

**"Next! Nemuri Naisumi, Frieda Nobara, Baiou Vera, Sakura Mikan, Toukito Toushi."**

Mikan stood up and headed down stairs.

She patiently waited outside until the others had finished then, it was her go. She entered the room gracefully taking in the four judges.

One looked very strict but there was some thing about him that made him look laidback.

One was a woman and a warm smile was on her face

One looked bored as Hell and seemed to be a Hip hop teacher.

One was a man with blonde hair and an earing, he spoke first kindly.

"Do you have your CD?" he asked. She nodded and handed it over.

"You may proceed."

She stood in the middle of the floor, then the music began...

**Aligatou!!! Please review!!! And have a nice Day.... lol i kno.**

**-Lexii xxx  
**


	4. Breakdancing, Singing & Getting in

Her movents were quick, like flashes of lightning. She begun with some simple isolation steps which gradually built up. Her heart beat increased highly, her face impassive. The Judges stared at her watching every little step. Their thoughts all poised upon one thing, one person. The once bored looking teacher who was tapping his pen lightly raised his head slightly and stared wide eyed at her. The Music stopped and Mikan stood breathlessly in the centre of the room.

"Your Name?" He said, his eyes took her in and he seemed to be judging himself against something.

"Mikan Sakura."

"Ah." He wrote her name in his notebook, Mikan noticed only a few names were written down there. "I presume you are taking break and street dancing. Can you sing?" Mikan pondered for a While, she had never thought about singing. Youichi liked her singing so she decided she'd try it out.

"Yeh..." She said.

"Good. Sing." He said. Her Mouth dropped.

"B-But...Now?"

"Yes. Unless you were lying that you can sing." She shook her head and walked back to her place. Her face set into a beautiful peace.

"Fine."

She eyed her audience and begun to sing.

_Donna toki datte  
Tada hitori de  
Unmei wasurete  
Ikite kita noni  
Totsuzen no hikari no naka, me ga sameru  
Mayonaka ni  
Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte  
Kurayami ni hikari wo ute  
Imadoki yakusoku nante  
Fuan ni saseru dake kana  
Negai wo kuchi ni shitai dake sa  
Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo  
Kitto umaku iku yo  
Donna toki datte  
Zutto futari de  
Donna toki datte  
Soba ni iru kara  
Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru  
Mayonaka ni  
Urusai toori ni haitte  
Unmei no kamen wo tore  
Sakiyomi no shisugi nante  
Imi no nai koto wa  
yamete  
Kyou wa oishii mono wo  
tabeyou yo  
Mirai wa zutto saki da yo  
Boku ni mo wakaranai  
Kansei sasenaide  
Motto yokushite  
one scene zutsu totte  
Ikeba ii kara  
Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario  
Utsushidasu  
* Motto hanasou yo  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
TEREBI kesshite  
Watashi no koto dake wo mite ite yo  
Donna ni yokutta-tte  
Shinjikirenai ne  
Sonna toki datte  
Soba ni iru kara  
Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru  
Mayonaka ni  
Motto hanasou yo  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
TEREBI kesshite  
Watashi no koto dake wo mite ite yo  
*repeat 2x  
_

Once again the audience were silent and wide-eyed. She smiled a little at them hoping this was a good sign.

"Ok so you'll be taking breakdancing....and singing." He said scribbling away in his note book. "Do you play an instrument?"

"Guitar...a little."

"Do you have one?"

"No..." She wouldn't tell them that in actual fact she just couldn't afford it.

"No matter, There will be some in the supply closets within the school." he stated simply. Mikan's jaw dropped.

"D-Does this M-mean I'm I-In?" She said. They nodded as one.

"WOW!!! THIS IS SO COOL!" I screamed and the Woman smiled at me showing perfect teeth.

I raced out to tell Hotaru.


	5. I'll Just Hang Here

**Thanks to Little-Miss-Giggle who made me start writing again. Confidence is always taken to the Heart. Hopefully my writing has improved.**

-----------------------------------------------------

I'll Just Hang Here.

-----------------------------------------------------

Oh My God. I got in.

It never truly sank in until I saw Hotaru in the hallway, waiting for me, with her Vibrant Violet hair that had been scrunched up into a neat and prim bun slightly looser and shaggier than before. Other than that, nothing had changed about her but if you looked up into her beautiful amethyst eyes you could see that she was thrilled.

"I got in!" I shrieked at her.

"Of Course you did, you would have had to pay me if you didn't." She said, but a small smile flickered it's way onto her face.

"I don't even have to ask whether you got it or not. If you didn't get in they would have to be next in line to go to a mental asylum." I grinned at my best mate, and hugged her.

"I don't want to leave now. But I guess we will be coming back here in two weeks." I pulled her hair free from the ponytail that had been aching my head. My hair tumbled to just above my hips in slight waves and curled at the ends, finally it was being tame.

I finally managed to get a proper look at the place. Hotaru and I made their way around the academy, dodging in and out of students and teachers to get to look at classrooms and stages. There was an electronics room, a theater, a main hall, cafeteria, lighting and sounding office and a whole load of different departments that included Acting, Dancing (Except there was a floor for each style), Singing..etc. Life is a blast.

We met up with Youichi in the afternoon, who was having a close intimate conversation with Aoi. I grinned and winked at Hotaru, who already had a camera out and was busy filming the two.

"Hey guys!" I waved at them, and they immediatly looked up.

"Oh hey, did you get in?" They both said together. Aww...

"Yess!" I did a little happy dance motion that caused quite a few onlookers to look at me. "Woops.."

"Congratulations." Smiled Aoi warmly, and Youichi gave her the thumbs up.

"Youichi?" I said anxiously. He shook his head. I stood up so fast, waving my arms furiously.

"THAT is sooo not fair! You're an ace dancer and everthin--" I ranted,

"Syke! I got in." He said. Ugh, the devil. I grinned at him before clobering him over the head.

"You little snipe!"

"Ouch, O--wwW! That hurt! Hey, HEY! S-Stop Tick-kling me!"

After our little play fight, we managed to finally be serious. Ok, we werent _that_ serious...But hey, it was a start.

After drinking so much coke and smoothies until we were about to piss ourselves silly, we managed to find a loo and make our way over to the grounds. After a while I began to wander about by myself. There were parts of the school grounds just filled with flowers and another part planted with evergrowing trees. But only one tree caught my eye. A big pink one.

No literally, it was pink. Not completely. It was a beautiful Cherry blossom tree, my all time favourite.

Yet, on closer inspection, it seemed there was already someone up there who appeared to be sleeping. My nosiness took over my body as I crept slightly forward. After seeing that there **was** someone up there, I was slightly worried. What if they fell out of the tree? It was quite high up..I began to slide my way up, dodging a couple of branches but still managing to scrape my arm on the tree.

I was finally up and had gotten a look at who it was. It was the boy who had danced with me only 4 nights ago. But he wasn't sleeping yet he still can't hear me. He had his eyes closed and his ipod earphones in his ears. I should really get going before he realizes I'm here...

Trying to clamber back down in haste I, being my clumsy self, slipped. I did manage to grab hold of the branch but in shock, only had a loose grip. Only one option.

"Hey!" I called up to the boy. He didn't move.

"HEY!" Still no sign of movement, looks like this could take a while. "HEEELP!" I called again. He took his earphones out. Instead off looking bewildered around himself, he cast his eyes around boredly and his eyebrows raised up.

"Down here." I moaned, my hands were gripping the bark so fiercely I could see red marks forming on them.

"We meet again. Just not as convieniently as the last." He jumped down like a cat and pulled me up onto the branch. I sucked in my cheeks at the sight of my blood stained hands. Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

"Jesus, what the hell were you doing?" He didn't say it angrily, more rather amused.

"I slipped."

"Uhuh, I gathered...and since when were you up here?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well....I thought I saw _someone_ up here..." He gave a slight nod, to make me continue. "And when I saw there was, I tried to get back down and slipped. So thank you for saving me, I will be on my way." I said hurriedly, beginning to make my way away from him. A hand grabbed my shoulder.

"You _are _the girl from the other day. I suppose you got in." My cheeks flamed but I nodded. "Told ya." He smirked.

"Oh shut it." I crossed my arms. After a few minutes the cold suddenly ingulfed me, and I realised what I was doing. "I should get back now.."

He looked up at me, "Find me when you're there."

I scoffed and began to climb down the tree, running away from it. I hardly knew this guy, what am I like? I tried to take my mind off it as I wandered haplessly around the rest of the school. It looked and felt like what I had always dreamed, maybe more, and now it was coming true.

I stopped and looked up at a school photo that seemed to draw me too it. I analysed to it seeing it was dated back to 1989, when the school was first established.

"Stupid." I felt a poke in my back and turned around to see Hotaru and Youichi. "Were did you go?"

"Sorry, I lost track of time." I murmered. They raised an eyebrow but dismissed their thoughts.

"We've seem the rest of the school. Let's go home." Said Hotaru, and I grinned at her command. Youichi smiled beside us as we headed back.

***

Lying in my bed, I felt sad. It was a happy sad, if that actually makes sense. Happy because I would be living in a comfertable bedroom, with a roomate (Maybe Hotaru) and learn all there is to know about my favourite subjects. Sad because I would be leaving this place. My home. I loved it.

**Next chappie may take a while, but hopefully not long. Sorry, it's short. It will be longer next time. I Love you all! Thanx for the PMs they boosted my confidence in myself. ;)  
**

**-Lexii xx  
**


	6. Wonderwoman

**I'm truly sorry It took so long :( I kept changing and re-arranging it all. Plus as maybe many of you will know, one of my great friends on FF has moved on because of the bloody GCSE's and I understand that cause they really are a pain in the backside. So PM me for other updates and If anyone wants to beta for me, I'd be soooo grateful for my spelling is terrible. :)**

**Hope you enjoy it.  
**

Here we go.

Dragging my suitcases behind me, I smiled at the breath of fresh air. My Apartment was so stuffy and smelt like burnt cheese. If it even was an apartment.

"Ow!" I Heard a bang from inside.

"Youichi?" He came out rubbing his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Guess I'm a little too excited...."

"Aren't we all?" I grinned and rushed over to the driver. Once all was packed and ready in the back, we raced down the streets (Me and Youichi going FASTER, FASTER!!!!) and came to a stop in front of our new home. A Huge Modern School that looked like a sports Gym from the outside. It had glass windows, noticeboards with flyers for various groups and bands, a swimming pool, outdoor tennis courts, etc.

Our van was one of many and there were thousands of people standing around. Everyone of them looked they were going to faint. Except two.

There was the rude girl from Audition day. Her Van was Hot pink and she had 20 men carrying all her furniture up to her room, while she stood there filing her nails and looking bored. She obviously had a very rich childhood. She clicked her fingers as two of the men came over and began pampering her. Ughh, No doubt she was spoilt to insanity.

The other girl was my best friend Hotaru, who was standing by her van with a clip board and pen. Her eyes followed each men, keeping an eye on them to see if they were slacking. I sweatdropped. _I wouldn't want to be those guys..._

"Hey Hotaru." She gave me a nod and turned back to the moving men, her eyes turning fiery as one of them was rubbing his back in pain. Me and Youichi stepped back slightly, turned and helped the men unload everything from the car and up into our new rooms. It turns out that my brother and I had roommates. I desperately hoped it would be Hotaru but unfortunately it wasn't as we had already compared our dormroom numbers. I took my heavy suitcase in one hand and a box of pillows in the other.

"Haha, Look at _her_." I heard the fake blonde sneer, Luna...was it?, pointing at me to a pack of girls looking just like her. "Omg! She has, like, no stuff! Haha! What a freak, who can't live without money, right girls?" Her adoring fanclub of a clique lapped up every word. _Jesus Christ.._ "Oh and look, she's got to help move her stuff in! Is she that poor?"

I snorted at her, looking her up and down and then crinkling my nose in disgust. She saw the notion, and her gaze became angry. I walked up to her, And just when I was near enough, turned and walked up to the school. I heard her say "Stupid little cow." Before talking hurriedly about something else. I'd dealed with Mean, snobby, spoilt bitches before and now they were just boring.

"Impressive." I whirled my head in the direction of the deep voice and gripped my head from the head rush. He laughed and I looked up to see Natsume. I carried on walking when I felt the weight from my arms lift. "I'll take that."

"Oh, the gentleman are we?" I rolled my eyes and tried to grab the box back but he lifted it out of my reach. "Don't be such a fucker, I'm capable to carry it myself."

"Foul mouthed, are we? Not what I was excepecting." He cocked an eyebrow and smiled dangerously. I began to walk ahead, and when he didn't move I turned back to him and said, "What? I thought you were going to carry it for me." He grinned and I turned back with a triumphant smile.

Reaching the bottom of stairs I felt someone grip my shoulders.

"Y-Yuka? Oh My--" He was cut short.

"HEY!" Natsume ran up to us and elbowed the guy out of the way, pushing him to the floor. The Man looked up. "Dad?" Woah Mate...That's his dad? Well they sure looked alike. Except his hair was thick with a shiny gel that had swept his fringe back from his face and deep frown lines were etched onto his face along with old age wrinkles. The man stood up and began to push his son out of the way. "Yuka..."

"Yuka? I'm not Yuka." I stuttered moving back slightly. Okay....His dad is a wierdo. Natsume stepped his way in front of me, "Dad, What are you on about?" Irritation was lingering in his voice. His Father looked at me muttering "You look just like her. What is your name?"

"Mikan...Mikan Sakura."

"Sakura? Oh my lord, She had a child? S-Sakura?" He looked at my face. "You're mother. Where is she?" I Couldn't speak, my tongue felt like lead in my mouth. "Where is SHE?" He shook my shoulders fiercely, tears welled up in my eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing dad?" Natsumes expression of anger was evident on his face as he pushed his father off of me. The man seemed to come to his sences. He shook his head, looked from his son to me and then walked off hurriedly.

Omg. I shuddered involuntarily trying to hold back a sob. He knew my parents. My wonderful beautiful mother. But it seemed only I knew what had happened to them. The memories I had kept hidden at the back of my mind, behind a locked door suddenly sprang forward blowing the door off it's hinges. Before I knew what had happened, I let out a little sob. Natsume's face snapped to look me. I covered my face and ran up the stairs. I didn't want him to see me cry. He was barely even a Aquaintance almost a stranger.

Running, Running, mind the glass door, running. He was running after me. I got to my room and went to shut the door. His foot got in the way.

"J-Just Go away!" I shrieked. God, I had only enjoyed about 10 minutes in this place and already I was yelling at someone to get lost. This just wasn't me.

"Oi." His voice came in through the crack in the door, his foot was still there. I stopped trying to shut the door.

"What do you want." I said opening the door to him.

"Well for starters, what was that all about?" He asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know! He's your dad.." I walk back into the room and drop my belongings onto the Bright red carpet. I grinned to myself as he does the same.

"I'm Liking the carpet." He quipped. I glance up at his face and into the depths of his scarlet eyes. I knew it was a mistake but I couldn't help myself from just staring at him. I finally looked away and at the floor.

"I think it's...best you leave. I have unpacking and all that." he nodded firmly.

"Bye....Polkadots." Po-- HEY! What a Bastard.

"Fuck off you prick." I said as he grinned and turned. I couldn't help myself from the smile that began to tug at my lips.

***

Unpacking my stuff took a lot of my mind. I really enjoyed it, Which makes me mental.

And my Roommate? Three knocks had sounded on my door; loud, excitedly and very rapidly. I smiled in anticipation.

I opened the door to reveal the most amazing beauty I'd ever seen. Her long, Curly, Red hair spiraled and seemed to have exploded with the sense of being free. Although, this was not the first quality of her I saw as I looked straight into her Emerald green eyes. Her face was pixie-like, Light-skinned and acne-free. Her smile radiated and made her face shine. This revealed her Dimples, as she stumbled slightly and dropped her bags.

"Hiya! My Name is Rose. Great to meet yah!" She grinned again, looking delighted to see me. "My! Aren't you just the most gorgeous thing?" Judging by her accent I thought she was probably from America, possibly Texas, Dallas. Although she only had a mild Texas accent, you could tell by her words.

"Hi!" I breathed. I took a large gulp of air, good thing to, and she enveloped me in hug. Her size was rather Petite and I was slightly taller. Rose was the most perfect name for her.

"Hehe, this is just perfeeeeeect! Wow, I cannot wait for all this to just....Boom!" She clapped her hands dramatically and giggled sweetly. I found myself grinning too, I'd only just met her and it seemed like we'd been mates for years.

"So Rose--" I began

"Oh shug, call me Rosie." She beamed.

"Rosie, where you from."

"Dallas." I had guessed right. "And yahself?"

"London."

"Woweee! Aren't you just english. I love your ah-ccent."

"Haha, Likewise you'res is just ah-mazing." She giggled again and hugged me. We sat down in our new livingroom/diningroom and began to have a 'chitchat' like Rose calls it and overall had a laugh. She was definetly a bubble of cuteness.

"So I bet a pretty girl like yourself has just about hundreds of cutie pies lining up at your door, am I right?" Rose grinned at me over her cup of coffee.

"Nope, not really...." My cheeks tattled on me though as they blushed pink. Rose grinned. She didn't seem to enquire further, and my mind wandered to a handsome, red eyed teenager.

"Yah know what? Our eyes are definitely similar. If it wasn't for our shades of hair we'd look like sisters, right?"

I nodded, "Sisters."

As Rose went to change for the evening welcome dinner that the school held every year, I explored my new room which I thought was just breath-taking. Emeralds and violets dashed acros the furniture and colided with one another. My pillows were apple green while my duvet was plum purple. My walls were striped and mixed shades of the two colours as well as a glittering Silver. While my carpet was forest green with gold leaves embroidered into the soft flooring, my ceiling was an amethyst night sky with twinkling silver stars. I fell in love with it, and felt positively moved. I had never had a real beautiful bedroom before.

After 10 minutes, Rose knocked on my door to find me laying out all my possible outfits. I just couldn't decide.. Rose walked around my bed, admiring the clothes that were strewn across it. I had been told it is a quite formal occasion but not like a ball.

"Hmm, I think you should wear this one! The red totally complements your eyes. Add some short black leggins and a short cardy too!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "I have the perfect accesories too!"

She bustled out of my room as I tried on the dress and soon came back with a red bow clip and a beautiful heart necklace. I looked at her, and thought of ways to make her not feel upset.

"Rose...I'm sorry but I only ever wear this locket. It was my mums, and even though I adore your necklace... I'll have to decline."

"Oh thats fine, darl. That locket is beautiful, I was just about to take this back when I saw you had it on." She grinned and disapeared again;

***

Arm in Arm, Rose and I descended the stairs. I looked around in search of Hotaru and saw her looking over and the banquet table longingly in search of crabs anything. I moved our direction towards her and she looked up at us as we were approaching.

"Hotaru, this is my roommate Rose." Rose took in Hotaru's Midnight hair and violet orbs as well as her bag pack full of inventions. Hotaru took in Rose's Red curly hair and Emerald Eyes and her handbag with written song lyrics on.

"Hi." They said together and gave a small, interested smile. They were curious to find out more about eachother.

"So, you find out your roommate yet?" I asked Hotaru. She nodded.

"Who is it?"

"This arse-kissing, idiotic, selfobsessed asswipe who thinks LUNA is some kind of religious god." She said. I groaned and felt for her. "Her name is Marissa and everything around her is pink. She takes one look at my purple laptop and sneers, "Eww, you're like such a goth."

"Oh my. What did you say to that."

"Eww, you're like such an airhead." I laughed and so did Rose. Hotaru took out her invention that was spilling out of her bag and began pressing buttons at lightning speed.

"What is that?"

"It's the worlds most useful communication device that has a memory of 40GB and has a 20 megapixel camera. Otherwise known as a mobile, but of course mine has the qualities."

"Like what?" Asked Rose.

"Well, it's sound system could reach such a high pitch I can knock out every person in this school. Infact you'd be dead." She said this without looking up, her eyes fixed on the screen of the device. After 3 second she showed us what was on the screen.

"I've placed security cameras on every hall, every room and outside. I can set of an immediate booby trap on an unexpected victim and send a virus to any computer. By just a press of this button the guy picking his nose behind me with be minorly shocked and fall asleep." I looked behind her and saw that the guy was indeed picking his nose.

"Wow, You know you're stuff."

"Of course, I invented it."

******* Normal POV *******

Once the room was crowded with people, the headmaster stood up and smiled at us before raising his glass. It was Natsume's father.

"I would like to welcome you newcomers to our beautiful performing Arts school. We hope you love it as much as we do. And to the older students Welcome back. This year we will host more tournaments than the last, as well as tests and exams."

"Tests and Exams?" Whispered Mikan to Hotaru.

"Yes, It's only minor tests. One has three average size tests during the year and one final exam." She whispered back. "Where's Youichi anyhow?"

This hadn't occured to Mikan, so she looked around for her brother and found him sitting at a table next to Aoi...blushing. She grinned and her eyes travelled until they met a certain boy with raven black hair. His outfit had changed to a Formal Jacket and white T-shirt. He looked Devilishly handsome and she could feel his gaze sweeping her from head to foot like an X-ray. Damn Stupid Jerk.

She turned in her seat, red in the face and began talking about the timetables.

"Well, We get sorted into Classes Tomorrow morning. After that you get a Timetable and the rest goes on from there." said Rose, "You look very red, are you feeling alright?"

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine.." She trailed off as she saw some people getting up from all around the room and moving towards the centre.

"What are they doing?" She enquired.

"Dancing, duh. Why did you think they use a ballroom for the feast." Hotaru said, looking at the partners who were starting to dance the Waltz. All were amazing But, of course, this was a performing Arts School. "It's a way to show off to the teachers, I guess. But then again you might be the most fabulous dancer but cannot sing a note. They never know at this point." She continued, "But Thank god we are triple threats."

"Triple?"

"Singing, Acting, Dancing. Rose, Are you a triple threat?" Asked Hotaru turning to Rose.

"Alas, I am a doub-le. I sing Country and Act. I can't Dance unless with Par'ner and if I have to."

"Still, a threats a threat! To be honest I think Mikan may be a quadruple threat."

"What?! No, I am not." Said Mikan.

"Ahh, But you can not only breakdance but are excellent in the world of Classical." Said Hotrau, smiling slightly. "And you are definitely one of the most prettiest girls in this hall, or infact this entire school. It seems I am not the only one who thinks so either." She nodded to something over my shoulder, and Rose grinned.

"Aye, He's been starin' at you this whole night." Mikan turned and saw Natsume. As soon as they locked eyes, he weaved his way to their table and looked down at her.

"May I have the next dance?" He asked. I pondered this. I smiled and nodded. He nodded and went back to his original place.

"Oh My! Wasn't he Dishy!" Exclaimed Rose, "You got yaself a good one there, Mikan." Mikan Blushed. Her whole body felt on fire.

"And what about you Rose? See anyone you like?" Asked Hotaru. Roses' cheeks went pink as she watched a handsome man looking at her. His hair as unruly as Natsume's, and slightly curly and a deep chestnut. His eyes were only for Rose and she very much approved him for her.

"Ooh! Who's that Rosie?" Mikan

"No one..." Trying to keep her gaze away from him.. A few seconds later he was at our table and asking Rose for the next dance. She smiled and nodded, clearly embarrassed - but good embarrassed - and soon it was the girls turn to boogie. Mikan stood up and looked around for her partner, only to find him right by her side.

It was a classical slow dance that she sometimes prefered depending on her mood, and right now she would of liked nothing more that to interlock her fingers around his smooth neck and stroke his soft hair. He lead her by the hand to the centre of the floor and did just that.

"I'm guessing you know how to dance classical too?" He murmered in her ear.

"You might say that..." They circled eachother as he span her out and back into him.

"What can I say? You are wonderwoman, aren't you?" She grinned as they spiraled across the water as if floating on air. This was exhilarating. She looked dead into his eyes as his hands settled at her waist, and then she circled a loop with her foot before clipping her heel in an upwards motion. "You're dancing is intriguing."

"Of course it is, I'm wonderwoman -- Remember?" He laughed as they glided infront of the many spectators....

**So I hope you liked it and I hope I can update much quicker next time :)**

**Love yah, Lex. 3  
**


	7. Melted Nerves

But of course, the song had to come to an end. They stopped their magnificent steps and halted infront of one another.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said, mockingly.

"My pleasure, fine lady." He smirked and lead her from the dancefloor. "I would like to ask whether you're friends are interested in joining mine to meet at 'Delights'. You know where the club is?" She nodded. Even if she hadn't known Hotaru would have been there in a flash.

"Tonight?" She asked, looking back at her friends and smiling when she saw Rose and her admirer still on dancing and having a great time.

"How about tomorrow, after the classes? You can tell us how it's going so far. The club opens at 6, so see you there at 7?"

"Yehh, sounds awsome. Thanks again for the dance." She smiled and they both headed in their seperate ways. If Mikan had been alone, she would have soooo done her happy dance right there and then...but of course she wasn't so she composed herself and walked back to her table, but her huge smile gave her away.

"Need I ask how it went?" Asked Hotaru. Mikan sighed, feeling warm inside. "You look....really happy. And you're normally a very happy girl but I have never seen you like this."

As Hotaru fished a mirror out of her bag, Mikan stared at it. She looked so different. Her smile was wide and displayed her even teeth (Thankgod she never needed braces.) and her whole face seemed to have lifted up. Ooooh but this was one of the best nights she had ever had in her entire life. She felt completely different on the dancefloor but managed to still feel herself at the same time. Magic.

"Well it seems like you weren't the only one who had a good time," Said Hotaru nodding to their red headed friend. "Rose looks ecstatic." Too right she did. Rose held the same expression as Mikan as she waved good bye to the handsome guy. She came over and sat down, beemed at us and then took a sip of her drink.

"Wooo, Rosie..How did it go?" Asked Mikan "And who is that dishy guy?" Rose grinned and turned her head slightly to look at him again. He was looking at her.

"Sebatian...Railings." She blushed from head to toe at those words and seemed determined not to look at him again. "He's real sweet and nice and a beautiful dancer and singer and he'ss.....ahhhhmazing."

"Well, I approve Rosie," Mikan smiled. "Not that you need my approval."

"Thanks Mikan." She grinned. "Hotaru, who was the guy you danced with?"

"Ehhh? Hotaru danced with someone?!" She was full on shocked.

"Don't sound so suprised." Answered Hotaru, staring at her plate of crab puffs but with a happy glint in her eye. How could Mikan have not seen it? "His name is Ruka Nogi and he's best friends with your dream boy. Look, over there." The guy who was sat next to Natsume was completely the opposite of Hotaru. He was certainly gorg! His features were perfect, his dress sense was fine and he looked quite tall. His blonde hair and blue eyes made him look like a greek god. We seemed to all have hit the Jackpot tonight.

"What makes him so interesting, eh, Hotaru?" Asked Mikan, smirking mischeviously.

"Well I did a background check on everyone who passed the auditions...He was definitely a eye popper. Not just his looks, but he studied abroad and is almost as accomplished as Natsume." Said Hotaru. "But It seems quite plain his parents wouldn't have let him come here if there was something that had forced them to."

"Like what?"

"Their son. Natsume's Father. Natsume himself infact. Could have been anyone." At that moment Luna walked by wearing a tarty over the top pink dress with huge pink boots. Yuck alert. She sniffed at them as she walked by, so they sniffed back. She looked thoroughly put out.

Just as they were about to leave, they were stopped by the guys for their mobile numbers.

They headed back to our dorms after the long night. It seemed like they were all floating on air after the events that had occured and were sure they would sleep like a log tonight. To Mikan, she couldn't wait until the morning. Her first lesson! She was excited about getting her timetable. Although she hadn't auditioned for Acting she had put a word in after the audition.

She dressed herself into her PJs and turned her light off. Just then her phone beeped.

* * *

**From: Natsume**

** Subject: :) **

_M  
_

_Sweet dreams._

_Cya Tomorrow._

_xxx_

_N_

* * *

She woke up next morning, more pumped than ever. But first, she had to make breakfast in bed for her awsome roommate. The fridge was full of food so she didn't have to go shopping, so she made french toast topped with cinnamon and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Bringing the tray to Rose was the hardest part. Mikan was prone to embarressment of somekind and had the gift of being especially clumsy. But she managed to bring it to her and woke her up.

"I woke you up early so we can get dressed for our first day." Said Mikan. "I'm lost in what to wear." Rose was wide awake and babbling to Mikan what would go with her eye colour, skin colour, hair colour, figure and blahhh.

"Nayyywww I'd go with the pretty purple top I spied with my eye the other day and those gorgey-eous diesel jeans. Yepp and maybe some multi-coloured bracelets. Defo." She said with her accent very prominent.

"And you? I love you in green."

"Haha, You know what sister? I like me in green too. I'm going with green!" She laughed and we began to get ready. "Sugar. You're hair is probably the worlds best style." She exclaimed in admiration, when looking at her combing it.

"What? No way."

"Yeah Way! You're hair is like Honey but still manages to look brownier than blonde. And it's not just straight! It's straight and curls at the bottom. It's like a poem."

"Rose, you're out of your mind if you think my hair is anywhere near poetic." She gave me a look. "I'm serious! It can be very frizzy, but your hair is an awsome colour andddd it's full on curly...not like mine which can't decide."

That got them into the whole hair fight, and they were racing out the door as the clock told us it was half past eight. Apparently those who showed up at 9 were lazy and those who showed up earlier were enthusiastic. So they were trying to look good. They met Hotaru downstairs and they were sorted into years, 1st formers to 6th formers. The Auditions were for every year up to 5th and it turns out they were in 3rd year already although they were new pupils. But they weren't the only ones. A couple of other kids stood around looking for mates to latch onto.

They finally got our schedules and Mikan immediately sweeped my eyes over it to see which lessons she had first. Okayy, She had singing first in Room A4 with Mr N. Pybus. Then Street dance with Mr. R Rocha.

"We take Science, Maths and English?" She asked.

"Uh huh, for students who decide they have taken the wrong path. Therefore they are not totally srewed." Answered Rosie. "Lessons Start in 10 minutes so I better get going incase I get lost." Mikan decided she would hurry along too, so she set off in search of her classroom.

****

Finding A4 was actually kinda easy, seeing as it was only aroung the corner. She pushed open the door and found to her relief that the whole class wasn't there yet aswell as the teacher. She sat down and open her folder and doodled on a blank piece of paper. Suddenly, a ball of crumbled up paper bit her head. She turned her head and saw Natsume. And his group. She hadn't seen them before but saw that Rose's guy and Hotaru's were within.

"Wow, she's..." Said one of the boys in his group. His fair was blonde-brown and he had a grin on his face that looked like it was used extremely often. But She looked straight at Natsume, who bowed and said,"Fair Lady."

She grinned and nodded, "Good sir." She turned back to the front and blushed pretty pink. Behind her, Natsume's gang were nudging him and commenting. The rest of the class streemed in aswell as Mr. Pybus. He was tall and had thinning dark hair. He looked slightly cheerful but had a superior glow around him like many other good teachers. He took one look at us and began to write his name on the board. Some more members of the class trickled in and to her disgust she saw the bimbos led by Luna Koizumi.

"Sorry, were late." Though she didnb't sound sorry at all. He nodded but was annoyed and disapointed. They sat down, batting their eyelashes at Natsumes group. Mikan saw two girls next to her giving luna the same look as mikan was giving Luna and she said, "Didn't think they allowed people who thought 'lipgloss' solved all their problems here." They grinned and said "So true!" They introduced themselves quickly.

"I'm Anna and this is Nonoko. Although were not twins, we think practically alike so we are kinda like sisters. Nice to meet you..." Mikan smiled and said,"Mikan. Mikan Sakura. At least i know someone in this class, I don't wanna be here alone with her bimbo group."

The agreed and settled down to watching Mr Pybus writing down the lesson on the board.

"Hello, to those who do not know me, I am Mr. Pybus. To those that do, you know better than to mess with me." His eyes wandered over us all and he pointed to the board. "As you can see, some of you may have a fear of stage fright. You must get over this as soon as possible, so today you will pick a song and perform it in front of the class. This will help your confidence, because there is noone in this class who is not talented and will be booed off the stage. Absolutely NOone. Kapeeshhhhhhh?" We all nodded. "Alrighty then. I will let you plan for 5 minutes your songs and then I will pick who goes first.

"Oh god, I'm kinda nervous." Mikan turned to the two girls. They nodded and smiled.

"Yeh we were too. So you're new, right? Don't worry it is fine and as soon as you get up on stage--"

"People will realise how bad you really are." Finished Luna. She was behind her. "Noone is ever as good as me, so don't think you're special or anything just because Natsume has noticed you. We all know he's obsessed with me." She sat down in her seat and her group all glared at them.

"Wow, I've never seen Luna jealous. She must be really intimidated by you." Said Nonoko.

"It's cause you are really gorgusssss!" Mikan Blushed and shook her head. The 'twins' were beautiful. Anna had pink hair, like some kind of rock chick but she looked sweet like sugar. Her rockstar hair was more like strawberries which fitted her beautifully.

"Are you two gonna do a duet?" Mikan asked them both.

"Yeh! Our voices match so I guess we might aswell." They asked Mr. pybus and he agreed.

"We'll sing Cowboy Casanova." They said together and giggled. "We've had a few experiences with a certain cowboy of our own." They nodded and Mikan began to think long and hard about what she was gonna sing.

***

"Alrighty then, we'll see what you guys have come up with. Let's start with familiar face, Natsume? Care to do the honours?" Natsume stood up and walked to the front, and applause rang out aswell as whistles.

(Example - She won't go quietly)

I needed more than just a kiss goodnight  
Had to go get something out my system - I  
Ignored the warnings, bit the fruit, she might have tasted good  
But man she was my kryptonite

Shoulda known she was trouble from the start - I  
Knew she'd broken hearts - I  
Thought I take that chance, dance -  
With the she-devil in the pale moon light  
Alarm bells rang but I loved the drama  
In a dark place but I loved the kharma -  
Sutra, shoulda closed that door  
But I kept going back for more

Shes electric, Shes the current running through my veins  
Shes a siren, hearing voices that I cant explain  
Now I,  
Should be thinking it over  
Instead Im calling her over  
Now shes here and she wont go quietly  
Should be thinking it over  
Instead Im calling her over  
Now shes here and she wont go quietly

I needed more than just a cheap thrill ride  
See I needed something that ran deep inside  
Ignored the warnings, bit the fruit, she might have tasted good  
But man she was my kryptonite

Knew it wouldn't last for a year - I,  
Knew it all end in tears - I  
Cracked - She was mad addictive,  
Never felt scripted, unpredictable  
Tied up but no strings attached  
Left scratch marks on my back  
Her cold eyes got me excited  
And I cant hide the truth

Shes electric, Shes the current running through my veins  
(I just cant kick the habit, kick kick kick the habit)  
Shes a siren, hearing voices that I cant explain  
(I just cant kick the habit)  
Now I  
Should be thinking it over  
Instead Im calling her over  
Now shes here and she wont go quietly  
Should be thinking it over  
Instead Im calling her over  
Now shes here and she wont go quietly

Cant see the end of this or who survives  
Its just another case of do or die  
Cant see the end of this or who survives  
Its just another case of do or die  
Cant see the end of this or who survives  
Its just another case of do or die  
Cant see the end of this or who survives  
Its just another case, another case, another cae

Shes electric, Shes the current running through my veins  
Shes a siren, hearing voices that I cant explain  
(I just cant kick the habit)  
Now I  
Should be thinking it over  
Instead Im calling her over  
Now shes here and she wont go quietly  
Should be thinking it over  
Instead Im calling her over  
Now shes here and she wont go quietly

Cant see the end of this or who survives  
Its just another case of do or die  
Cant see the end of this or who survives  
Its just another case of do or die  
Cant see the end of this or who survives  
Its just another case of do or die

The Clapping was unanimous. He smiled slightly and walked back to his seat, not before shooting me a wink and a smile.

"He was obviously talking about Luna. How she was, you know, really crazy when he broke up with her." Said Anna.

"They were together?!" Exclaimed Mikan.

"Yeh, but you could tell after about two days that Natsume was regretting it. They only stayed together for 3. Now she's on his back. Bet you 5 quid she sings a song for him or about him."

"But luna only just auditioned." Mikan said confused. "She's a newbie like me."

"The school made her re-audition." They said.

"But--"

"Alright class, who's next?"

Many other pupils sang songs from beyonce and Robbie Williams but none reached the level of Natsumes performance. The Twins sung their song and they were amazing! Taking it in turns to sing their lines they got an amazing applause aswell as wolfwhistles from two boys in Natsumes gang.

Then it was Luna Koizumi and her bimbo's turn.

kelley, can you handle this  
Michelle, can you handle this  
Beyonce, can you handle  
I don't think you can handle this  
wooooo  
Make a move, Feelin right, lookin sexy, lookin fine  
Baddest chick, chick inside, DJ jammin' night  
inspite of me, attendin' this, there you are,  
come on baby, don't you wanna, dance with me  
can you handle, handle meyou gotta do whats betta if you gunna dance wit' me tonight, you gotta work your jelly

if you gunna dance with me tonight read my lips carefully if you like what you see,  
if you move to the groove you can hang with me  
by the looks i got you shook up and scared of me  
although you sit there til time of take off

Chorus:  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
i don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Is my body to bootylicious for ya baby  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
i don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Is my body to bootylicious for ya babe

Baby can you handle this,  
baby can you handle this  
baby can you handle this  
I don't think you can handle this  
wooooo

I'm about to break ya off,  
Destiny's child on the ball,  
leave my hips, move my thys  
swing my hair, square my eyes  
Lookin hott(ah), Smellin good(sss)  
Groove in line, from the hood  
throw my shoulder, blow you a kiss  
can you handle, handle this

I don't think you ready for this jelly  
i don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Is my body to bootylicious-----

"That's enough."

Mr. Pybus waved them off the stage and Luna looked thoroughly put out. She batted her eyelashes and waved at Natsume before returning to her seat. Natsume Rolled his eyes and Mikan smiled.

"Now, Miss...Sakura. How about you?"

"Me?!" She got up hurriedly and made her way onto the stage. She looked up at the audience and saw the twins, Luna smirking, and Natsume. His eyes melted her own and she immediately relaxed.

"I'll sing from the artist, Jojo." Mr Pybus nodded.

I've been waiting all day for ya babe,  
so wont you come and sit and talk to me,  
tell me how we're gonna be together always.  
Hope you know that when it's late at night,  
hold on to my pillow tight,  
and think of how you promised me forever.  
(I never thought that anyone) could make me feel this way,  
(Now that your here boy all I want) is just the chance to say.

Chorus  
Get out (leave) right now, it's the end of you and me,  
it's too late (now) and i can't wait for you to be gone,  
cause' I know about her,(who) and I wonder,( why) how I bought all the lies  
you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time(waste of time)

Verse 2  
Tell me why your lookin' so confused,  
when i'm the one whou didn't know the truth,  
how could you ever be so cold.  
To go behind my back and call my friend,  
boy you must of gone and bumped your head,  
because you left her number on your phone.  
maybe i'm the one to blame but,  
) well it didn't work out that way.

*Chourus*

Bridge  
I wanted you right here with me, but I have no choice you've gotta leave,  
because my heart is breaking,  
with every word i'm saying,  
I gave up everythign I had, on something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry,  
no tears will fall from these eyee..eyeeee...eyyes. oooooooohhhh

(GET OUT)

Chorus 2 times  
Get Out (leave) right now, it's the end of you and me,

It's too late (now) and I cant wait for you to be gone,

cause I know about her, (who) and I wonder (why), how I bought all the lies. You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time. (waste of time)

Stunned silence._ Crap_ thought Mikan.

But then a huge applause, almost the same as Natsumes. She smiled with Joy.

"Wow, very good. Excellent. Very strong voice like Mariah Carey and the trills were perfect. It is very difficult to do that song in Acapela, but you managed the whole thing with ease. Welcome to the class." More applause rang out and Mikan just about cried with happiness.

**Sorry for the wait. Here it is! Enjoy,**

**Lex xxx**

**X3  
**


	8. Resistance

**Hey readers, thankyou for your wonderful comments! Her are the last chappies songs. Natsume - She won't go quietly by Example. Luna - Bootylicious by Destiny's Child. Mikan - Leave by Jojo. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the next chapterrrrrr.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Gakuen Alice, but I don't have the powerrrrrr. :(**

The lesson ended with stern words from Mr. Pybus telling them they needed to start researching a famous Artist for their project in up coming weeks. Mikan left the Class with a huge smile on her face. She felt so Elated by her first public performance that she didn't think anything would make her dat better than it already was.

She was wrong.

"Hey." Said a voice beside her. She looked up into the crimson eyes of Natsume. "Nice performance. Not as good as me though." He added with a wink.

"Ever the modest." replied Mikan quickly. "You were pretty good though..."

"Pretty good?"

"Fine..Really good."

"Who've you got next?" He asked. Mikan fumbled around for her timetable and told him she had breakdance with Mr. Rocha.

"Haha, me too. I guess I'll walk you there." He smiled at her and they proceded to walk towards her next class.

"Is he a good teacher."

"Yeh, But he has no tolerance for slackers and people who want to do life the easy way." He said after a moments thought. "He's alright. You'll be his number one star, if you show him what I know you can do."

"I'm not that amazing."

"Don't doubt yourself, you are held our gazes.

Finally we reached the classroom and went inside.

Again, she was lucky. The teacher was in the classroom, but the rest of the class were warming up at the sides.

"Okay, now that everyone is here we'll begin. Sit." He gestured to the floor, as all the class sat down. "This is a quick introduction to those who are new here, and so the older students don't find it boring. How many of you can do a flip?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Good. Thats all we need to work with." He smiled. "I'm gonna put on some music and I want you all to start dancing, improvisation is needed here. I'll go around and see how good you are, and how much effort you put in. Right, let's go." He went over to the ipod speakers.

"Go."

**Ellie Goulding - Under the sheets**

_Like all the boys before, like all the boys, boys, boys(x2)_

_You left your blood stain on the floor_  
_You set your sights on him_  
_You left a hand print on the door,_  
_Like all the boys before, like all the boys before (boys boys boys boys)_

Mikan moved in circles, hands in the air. Before swooping down and jumping into a gymnastics roundoff. Crunch time. Her hands ran down her sides as she pumped her leg in a circular motion. She span gracefully on her toes before doing a pirruete. The class were confused..This was ballet, or some form of graceful movement. Even Natsume was slightly interested (Okay, more than that) but he carried on with his work, although one eye travelled onto her steps._ She was beautiful...  
_

_This is our luck, baby, running out_  
_Her clothes were never off_  
_We still have hours to run about_  
_To scale the map, scale the map, to get us back on track_  
_I've seen you in a fight you lost, Ive seen you in a fii-ii-ii-ii-ght_

She jumped into freestyle and began to breakdance - quick slash moves left a quater of the class just staring at her, impressed. The teacher watched her with fascination as she pulled her emotions into the dance._  
_

_(chorus)Were under the sheets and you're killing me_  
_In our house made of paper, your words all over me_  
_Were under the sheets and youre killin meee_

_Like all the boys before, like all the boys, boys, boys(x2)_

_In here the world wont bring us down_  
_Our plan is golden_  
_Out there a lonely girl could drown_  
_In here were frozen_

She smiled. Her ballet had improved and she spun in circles but her streetdancing was amazing. The Class had decided to carry on mainly eyes on her. She moved her hips to connect with a sharp movements._  
_

_Where did the people go?_  
_My hands are empty_  
_You're not the answer I should know_  
_Like all the boys before, like all the boys before_  
_(whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,)_

_(chorus)_

_Were in a mess baby, were in a mess babe_  
_Your more is less babe (oh, oh)_  
_Were in a mess baby, were in a mess babe_  
_Your more is less babe (oh, oh!)_

_(chorus)were under the sheets and you're killin me_  
_In our house made of paper, and you're words all over me_  
_We're under the sheets and your killin' me_  
_(Ive seen you in a fight you lost)_  
_Like all the boys before, like all the boys before_  
_Were under the sheets and your killing me_  
_Our house full of paper and you're words all over me_  
_Were under the sheets and youre killing me_  
_(oh youre killin me, your killin me!!)_

She turned from sharp to graceful in one turn and she had captivated the eyes of her onlookers. Natsume smiled to himself. If anyone so much as touched her other than him....._  
_

_Were under the sheets and you're killing me_  
_In our house made of paper, your words all over me_  
_Were under the sheets and youre killin meee_  
_(killin me, killin me, killin me)_  
_Killin me, killin me, killin me_

The whole class stopped. Breathing hard, they looked at the teacher expectantly. He nodded.

"It is obvious some of you need training. This was very good, It now shows me how good and confident you all feel. Me and the other members of staff have agreed that we will have 3 groups demanding on stamina and technique. Some of you may be disapointed with the group you are in but let me assure you, this will not be permanent if you can show us that you could do better. You can get moved up and moved down, so let me want to put you all in the highest group, _kapiche_?

"Kapiche." Said the class.

"Alright then. We will do some more excercises and I will then determine which group you are to be in."

The rest of the lesson went in a blur to Mikan, and she found herself being swept away by the luidity of the class and it's teacher. Mr Rocha was an Amazing teacher, strict but honest and always gave you his personal opinion. He was a smiliey teacher Mikan found as the lesson progressed and she knew she would like him alot.

"Ok. We'll start with the lower groups. There are only about 30 people here so I decided to put ten people in each group. The lowest group first, group 3. Jessica Andrews, Mathew Howbroad, Joleyn Jolleys, Jack O'Connell, Kaya Yustuf, Kiara Lovat, JJ Banks, Georgie Mathews, Yua Marple, Marlene horten.

Group 2, Macy Defers, Alicia Glass, Willow Jones, Cook Kent, Lily wise, Olivia Sax, Sophia wildon, Katie Rain, Henry Sweating, Luka yuu.

Group 1, Ruka, Mochu, Penny, Luna, Natsume, Mikan, Millie, Koko, Mila, Stella."

Mikan smiled warmly at Stella and Mila who gave a woop of joy and were sat near her. They were pretty and looked friendly, they grinned back at her and edged to where she was sitting.

"You danced amazingly!" They both whispered.

"Thank you, You two girls were one of the ones that caught my eye aswell." They blushed and smiled. Luna gave a loud snort-like-sniff like a pig. Mikan ignored it.

"Right. Since you all know now, off you pop." The class had come to an end quickly and Mikan hurried out for lunch. The lessons were so long they skipped out break for a longer lunch. In Mikans opinion this was great. She never enjoyed break as much as lunch because it never was as sunny when the day was nice. She hurried out of the class to her locker and pulled out a lunch she had prepared for Rose and her. It was to be a suprise for Rose for her being so kind.

She immediately saw the bright, glossy, red hair that Rose owned standing in a huge que in the dinner hall. She walked up to her and squashed in beside her.

"Hey! I wish the que wasn't so flipping long." She said with a frown. "Go eat, don't wait for me."

"You don't have to stand here."

"I do, I never have time in the mornings to make a lunch."

"Abracadabra." Said Mikan. When Rose looked confused, Mikan pulled the second lunch out from behind her back.

"Oh my god!"

"You were soooo nice to me on my first day so I thought that I would help you.."

"Thankyou!"

"Come on lets get out of this painful que and sit down. Ahhh, Hotaru." Their Purple eyed mate came up to them as they sat down. As soon as their asses hit those uncomfy blue chairs they heard an indignant "Ahem!" behind them

Mikan swiveled her head to see the angry, blotchy face of Luna Koizumi. She glared at them before trying to resume her dignity and pouted. Her posse fidgeted nervously looking at their leader for the next more

"Girls, are you lost." asked Mikan. Luna hissed like a snake.

"Are you out of you're minds? These are our seats."

"I didn't know cafeteria seats were assigned." Mikan retorted.

"They aren't." Luna grimaced. "They are assigned to popular people everyone knows that. As if you are one of us."

"You are right. I'm not one of you bimbos."

"What the fuck did you call us."

"A bimbo."

"Fuck you!" Luna spat at her before reaching for a small pot of cheese and dumping it onto Mikans head. The whole room fell silent watching the scene with awe. Mikan sat still then shook her hair out all over Luna's top. Luna shrieked instantly.

"You bitch! This cost me more than your pathetic life." Mikan's eyes flashed at the words pathetic life and she she dropped her Ribena 'accidently' on Lunas crotch. Instantanious Uproar.

Luna Screamed with fury and slapped Mikan across the Face. Silence. Luna slapped her again and again but Mikan did nothing. Luna raised her arm again but it was stopped. Natsume stood behind her his eyes burning with anger

"Fuck off you pathetic hussy." He pushed her away and she scarpered. The room watched him more towards Mikan and lift her head. Luna had dug her nails into her ferocious slaps.

Mikan's cheeks were covered in blood.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**xxx**

**Lexii  
**


	9. Runaway Kiss

I took a well deserved break near the west lake, and painted my toenails saphire blue. I sighed and smiled. The events from before fresh in my mind as I fingered the tiny scars at the sides if my face and one under my eye. Who knew such small scars could produce that much blood. Thats probably what freaked Natsume out the most as he rushed me to the sickbay. I laughed at his expression as I woke up and sighed when I realised I had fainted infront of the entire dinnerhall. He gave me a hug and said that my hair smelled of cheese. Stupid Luna.

Still I had a Clubbing night to look forward to with my Gals which made me extra happy and before I knew it, it was upon us. The night to shake our booty! (Like we don't do enough of it in school) We'd got the dresses and the rest of our kit and now we needed a ride. I was happy with my choice of style. Not too slutty but not too casual. Hopefully not too dressy either.

I had a black short skirt that swayed just above the knee with a shimmery red no sleeves top. I had a black vintage jacket for the cold outside and some ballet flats on my tiny feet. For once I felt and looked stunning, but I wasn't the only one. Me, Rose and Hotaru made the boys turn their heads when we strutted down the main hall to get outside. We laughed and I began dialing the number for a taxi but there was no need.

They were waiting for us. Even Rose's admirer who was good friends with Natsume and Ruka. They were stunning, but noticed the way their eyes glazed over and the way they began to smile without even noticing as we came into sight. Luckily the school permitted us to be out as late as we wanted because it was on our own head be it and we had to take responsibilty if we were tired.

'Delights' (The clubs name) looked and was amazing.

It was boiling but everyone moved like liquid. The dancing was fabulous, so we immediately joined in.

The movements were quick and Natsume and I laughed as he twirled me in towards him.

After Almost one hour of dancing, we decided to take a well earned rest.

"Coke please." I murmered sleepily to the bartender. Natsume looked at me. His face was stoic but his eyes were concerned.

"Time to hit the next stop I'd say?" He said.

"The next stop?"

"Uhhuh." He flickers a smile at me and steers me out of the club.

"What about them lo-"

"They're staying here and going back in a taxi." I smiled and felt the cooling air flow around me before I got into the luxury car.

In my head all I could say was that this was going too fast. In my heart all it said was Woah, Go ahead enjoy. I knew he was gorgeous to a point where I really had to look at myself and compare. I always wondered what he saw in little old me. My head was spinning so fast I didn't know in which direction to go as I stepped out of the car.

Natsume lead me out under a bridge where a small shack looked like it was floating on the lake and you could only get there by a bridge. The shack was not what an actual shack would looklike. A Comfy bed of cushions and blankets lay there and I couldn't help the fear errupt in me.

I pulled away and looked up into Natsume's now confused expression.

"I can't-, No." I backed away. He still looked confused.

"What? Have I done something-, Did I-" He looked so cute.

"I'm not having sex with you." I said in a rush. He gaped at me, then laughed.

"Stop it! This isn't funny!" I blushed and pouted at him, which made him laugh harder. "You totally implied it!"

"How did I?"

"Hello? The huge bed!" I gestured to it as if he were a blind man.

"Oh, the hang out zone. Thats more like a sofa than a bed." He blinked and smiled. "Don't worry lady, I'm not that kind of guy."

"Hmm, are you sure?" I teased him. He gave me a serious look that made me giggle.

"Well...I'm try not to seduce you." He smirked and I laughed. Then he swiftly came and kissed me on the lips. My lips moved instinctively against his. My hands slid through his raven locks and his slithered around my waist.

Then...

"Stop!" I said. I backed away again. I fell against a chair and landed on it. I scrambled onto my feet. He stood there gormlessly, and I put a hand to my red cheeks. I breathed heavily, and turned away from him. "It-It's too fast..."

"Mi-" But I was running. Fast. Over the bridge and down the lane. From the pounding of feet behind me, I knew he was running after me too. He was probably terribly confused but I couldn't face him.

I just kept on running.

**Natsume's POV**

She was running like the wind and I didn't have a choice but to stop. I cursed and ran my fingers through my hair impatiently, wishing I had her fingers running through it instead. I knew I had gone too fast. We hardly knew eachother. But what a connection. I don't mean to sound soppy but damn, when I looked into her eyes I just knew I...I needed her.

I'm too selfish for my own good. Then an idea struck me.

**Mikan's POV**

I stopped, out of breath. I had hit the main street which was close to the Academy. Why did I run? Am I that scared of commitment? Natsume's not like him. He wouldn't hurt me.

I felt stupid. I mean, It was just a kiss! Just an innocent kiss. Yet I had to run because... Well. Because of what?

I walked slowly and finally slumped onto a bench. Finally I started to cry. I mean, what was wrong with me? Here was a cute guy who was nice and funny and-

A car stopped in front of me. Natsume's car. I stood up ready to run as he opened the door and stepped out. Why was the urge to run again building inside me.

When he was finally stood infront of me the car drove off. I gaped. Was he mental? His ride just zoomed off.

"Let's walk." He said. So we did. The air was fresh and the city lights blurred in front of my eyes. After about 2 minutes he stopped and said "Mikan. I'm sorry."

I Looked up and swatted his arm. "What are you apologising for? It's all my stupid fault. In fact, I'm not sure why I ran."

"I do." He sighed, "I was going too fast. I mean we've only known eachother for a few days."

Normal POV

**Play Friends in Love by Mia Rose :) (She's amazing)**

"I-I..I liked it." Mikan blushed to her toes. Natsume turned his head away from Mikan and let out a smug grin.

"Who wouldn't" He said arrogantly. Mikan gasped and gave him a friendly shoved. He gave a short laugh.

"So, we should get to know eachother." He said, "Let's start easy. Favourite Colour?"

"Puce."

"Oh...Really?"

"No! Haha. I'm liking Emerald right now."

"Me too. Although Red is my favourite colour."

**_Stop playing with my heart the way you're doing _**  
**_You keep pushing me away, then your pulling me right back in_**  
**_Playing these games when you know im already falling_**

_Stop speaking through the lines and say it bluntly_  
_tired of reading through your smiles to see the truth behind_  
_This circle of two thats leaving me always hoping_

"Trust you to have a favourite colour thats the same colour as your eyes."

"Your a one to talk." He said pointing at her eyes.

"My eyes are green, but not emerald."

"They look pretty Emerald like to me." He said, then realised what he said and back tracked, "Although now you mention it, they do look abit like mouldy socks." She stuck her tongue out at him and skipped ahead.

**_I wait for you to come and save me_**  
**_I Hope that you will come and show me_**  
**_and tell me..._**

**_That you cant take me off your mind_**  
**_That you were just scared to read the signs_**  
**_That we could actually be something more then friends in love_**  
**_Then I would tell all the things_**  
**_That I have been to let you know_**  
**_and we could actually be something more the friends in love_**

"My turn to ask questions." He groaned but she shushed him. "Favourite Fruit." He cocked an eyebrow and she glowered. "What? Fruit is important to me."

"Strawberries."

"Haha, really? Me too. Who would take you for an strawberry kind of guy eh, Natsume?" He glared at her.

"My go. Do you have a boyfriend?" Mikan blushed red.

"Yes." Natsume Stopped and looked shocked. "Haha, just messing. Nope. You?"

"Well, I have a wife in America and a Mistress in Spain..." He smirked. She shoved him again. "No, I'm single."

_**Stop making me a fool to think you need me**_  
**_Stayed true to your life through the ups and downs_**  
**_waiting for moments im scared might never happen_**

"Why did you run?" He asked.

"Habbit. I run from everything." She said sadly. "All because of this terrible abbusive guy a year ago. From then on I have been running from anything that could cause me pain."

"Terrible guy?"

"Yeh."

"Who?"

"My stepdad."

**_Cuz i cant stop thinking about the future _**  
**_and if you cant start telling me your feelings_**  
**_Im gonna have to find someone that completes me_**  
**_If you wont tell me that you.._**

**_That you cant take me off your mind_**  
** _That you were just scared to read the signs_**  
** _That we could actually be something more then friends in love_**  
** _Then I would tell all the things_**  
** _That I have been to let you know_**  
** _and we could actually be something more the friends in love_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the long wait but I really didn't know how to start the chapter. I went through 60 openings and finally I decided this one was acceptable. Plus my Mums in hospital right now because of her shoulder but I'm gonna try update much faster x_**

**_Please Review x_**

**_-BaybiiLexii_**

**_P.S I might be changing my pen name and maybe this stories name :)  
_**


End file.
